Politics
by LightsBlurVision
Summary: Santana is going to major in political science with the hopes of becoming a politician.  She wants Brittany to be a part of her life, but will that be a possibility?


**A/N: **

**I do not own Glee**.

**English is my primary language so I apologize for any mishaps. This chapter is mostly the back story to what is going to transpire. I'd love any criticisms you guys have since this is the first thing I've ever published, I've written a couple of times, but nothing serious. So I'm kind of nervous. Thank you for your time if you do read this.**

Santana is sitting in her room when she hears the front door open downstairs followed by it being slammed shut.

"Santana!" Her mother yells.

"Come downstairs I have something important for you."

Santana rolls her eyes, shuts her laptop, and hops off the bed.

"What could be so important that she has to bother me right now?" Santana mumbled to herself as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

As she turned the corner she saw her mother holding an envelope in her hand and recognized it immediately. She sprinted down the last couple steps, snatched the envelope from her mother's hand and ripped it open.

"So what does it say?" Her mother asked as she intently stared at her daughter.

"I got accepted mama, I got accepted to Cal." She said as she smothered her mother in a hug.

"Mom I have to go tell Brittany." Santana asked even though it was more of a statement.

"Go ahead," Her mother sighed, "But when you get back we're celebrating, so hurry up."

With that Santana was out the door and into her car.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany had just gotten back from dance class and was searching for her keys when she saw a small figure dart towards her and before she could react she was on the ground with Santana hovering over her.

"OW! What was that for San?" Brittany sat up and rubbed her shoulder.

"Guess what Britt!"

"You know I'm not good at your guessing games, I always guess wrong so just tell me."

"We're moving to California after graduation!" Santana was practically screaming with excitement at this point, she so excited she missed the confused look on Brittany's face.

"San, where's California?"

"Doesn't matter Britt, just means we won't be stuck in this lame town anymore."

"How do you know we're moving to California?" Brittany asked, still confused.

"I got accepted into college there, that's how, and I'm taking you with me. Even though it's not really close to Los Angeles we can take trips down there whenever you get land a dance audition."

Finally it clicked in Brittany's head where Santana was talking about. She smiled and kissed Santana on the forehead as they both stood up and brushed themselves off. Brittany unlocked her front door, walked inside and turned around to look at Santana, inviting her inside.

"Britt as much as I'd love to celebrate with you right now, I promised my mom I'd come right home after telling you because she wants to take me out. I promise after we're finished I'll come over and we'll celebrate the right way." Santana winked at her.

Brittany just sighed and nodded her head. With that Santana was skipping back to her car happily, hopping in, and driving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Santana unlocked her door, she heard her mother on the phone with her father. She was telling him all about Santana getting accepted into college. Santana's dad was barely ever home, he was a trauma surgeon at the local hospital, and the time he did spend at home he spent it to sleep. Really though, her mother was just as much of a workaholic, but since she was a defense attorney she brought most of her work home with her. Finally her mother put the phone down and went over to greet Santana.

"Wow that was fast, I expected you to be longer." Her mother said with a devilish grin.

Still shocked after hearing her mom say that Santana could only stare at her in disbelief, she did not trust her own voice to respond. Her mother finally broke the awkward silence by saying that her father had managed to find someone to fill his place so that he could get off early and join them for Santana's celebratory dinner tonight. She tried to sound excited, but she was really hoping this dinner wouldn't take too long because she wanted to hurry up and get over to Brittany's house. She practically pushed her mother out of the door so they could get this thing started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about thirty minutes of waiting her father finally arrived at the restaurant. He looks at his daughter and automatically starts with the questions before even congratulating her.

"So you just got accepted to Cal, are you really going to go all the way to the west coast?"

"I am." She said.

"Well what are you going to major in?"

Santana hadn't really thought this through, what was she going to major in?

"I don't know yet dad, I guess I really like history, ugh no wait never mind, there aren't any interesting history jobs."

"Well why don't you get into the medical field like me then mija?"

Santana rolled her eyes at him "Dad, that's like 8 years of my life I'll never get back."

Finally he put some thought into the things his daughter was good at and came up with an idea.

"Well you're big on arguing your points, you're articulate, and you like history. Why not get into politics, major in political science or something along those lines."

The more Santana thought about it the more she warmed up to the idea and agreed that it would be a good route for her to go.

"Congresswoman Lopez, I like the sound of that." She mumbled to herself.


End file.
